Protective hats and caps for workers conventionally comprise a plastic shell and an energy absorbing liner. The shells include an outwardly extending visor or brim that shades the wearer's eyes. The plastics, conventionally polycarbonate or polyethylene, can reflect glare from sunlight or artificial light up onto the underside of the visor or brim and into the wearer's eyes. Such glare is presently reduced by painting the underside of the brim with a flat green paint or covering it with flat green paper having a pressure-sensitive adhesive. Each of these methods is an extra operation, resulting in additional cost.